Getting Frisky
by stars-of-february
Summary: It's been several years since the Barrier was broken, and eighteen-year old Frisk is content with her loving family and friends. But her long-time best skeleton friend isn't as happy. He wants something. Or rather, someone. How in the world will he confess to her? Three-shot.
1. Tough Cookie

Sans... was a tough cookie.

He was funny, reasonably smart, and could be very kind if he wanted to.

He loved his brother Papyrus more than anything, ("SANS! YOU MUST TRY THIS NEW TYPE OF SPAGHETTI I HAVE MADE! IT IS CALLED... ER... FETT-UCK-SEEN!") and his friends meant the world to him. Undyne was irritating at times, but her fiery spirit managed to drag him out of bed every morning ("UP YOU GET, YOU LAZY BUNCH OF BONES!"). Alphys brightened him up with little things like sending him the latest OVA of her favorite anime, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie ("I-I thought the first one w-was better, but..."). Mettaton regaled him with fabulous reenactments of his programs or a demonstration of his latest recipe on his cooking shows ("OH! My mechanical heart throbs with love for you, Mettalina!") Toriel kept him well-stocked in pies of various fillings ("My dear, I think you would prefer this delectable snail pie over my usual butterscotch-cinnamon.") Asgore would visit with a new type of tea he had tried, or a little flower he had begun to grow ("Yellow flowers are just so pretty, aren't they?"). Even Napstablook sent him the occasional CD of his new mixtapes ("I... I think this one doesn't sound very good... but you can have it if you want...").

The one friend who managed to brighten him up the most was, of course, his human friend Frisk.

She didn't have a famous TV program to star in, or a spectacular recipe for pie, but every day she visited Sans' and Papyrus' home in Snowdin, she managed to bring a smile to his face every day. Whether it was bringing him some cookies she had helped her mother Toriel bake, or showing him what new book she was reading, the little things she did made him happy.

Frisk had started doing this around a couple months after she broke the Barrier with the help of all her monster friends. Sans had no idea why she would want to go to his place of all places, but he wasn't one to object. He had always liked Frisk. She was mute for a while, but her voice soon reappeared again. She had once told Sans that she had been mute before because she had been fearful of the Underground, had been fearful of the monsters, the huge caverns teeming with peculiar puzzles, and her throat had "closed up like a clam". But Sans didn't mind. He appreciated a good audience for bad puns and jokes, and Frisk was more than happy to listen.

And so, wordlessly, the arrangement began. Frisk visited the skelebros' home every day for several hours. Papyrus would cook some spaghetti or another type of noodle for her, Sans would keep up a relentless stream of godawful puns and Frisk would smile and laugh and eat till she was stuffed like she always did.

Sans loved having her around. Frisk proved to be remarkably handy when it came to things like keeping Sans' disaster of a room neat. She brought along hours worth of anime (most notably Shingeki no Kyojin and Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. Sans couldn't get his head around large naked human-like creatures eating other humans but enjoyed the series nonetheless.) and music. She introduced to him some amazing books (Sans was an official Potterhead now thanks to her).

The years went by like that. For Sans, life was an endless cycle of work, sleep, work, read to Papyrus, sleep, work, talk with Frisk, sleep, work, eat at Grillby's, work, talk with Frisk, play with Papyrus (the little cinnamon bun couldn't outgrow action figures), work, sleep, and sleep some more.

He was perfectly happy living like that. Heck, who wouldn't want a sleepy, relaxed life filled with spaghetti at every turn? Sans had all the friends he wanted, all the food he wanted, and all the love and support he wanted.

But in the last couple of years... his heart began to yearn for something.

It wasn't evident at first. It was just a little tug at the corner of his heart, his very being. The tug seemed to say something. Something along the lines of, "Hey! Bonehead! You want something! And you want it bad!" Sans dismissed it. What would he need in such a peaceful life? Certainly, he wasn't going to move to the Surface like some monsters were, but he was pretty sure the tug had nothing to do with the Surface.

He was certain, though, that it had to do with Frisk.

Every time his hand brushed hers, or her eyes locked with his, the tug became something like a push. The push seemed to say, "DO SOMETHING!". Which confused Sans greatly. Did he want to touch her more? Was he going crazy? Did he even like her in that way?

And so Sans ignored the tug. He ignored it for a few years, but the tug only grew into a full-time push, and the full-time push soon grew into a full-time nagging sensation that not only plagued his heart, but his mind was now fully consumed by it too.

Sans was definitely not used to these strange feelings. Sure, he'd always thought some monsters were exceptionally pretty or handsome, but none of them really stuck to him. Frisk, on the other hand, was very pleasant to the eye... socket, and was always in a corner of his mind.

Over the years, Sans began to notice things. He noticed how her lips turned up to flash a sweet smile at him. He noticed how her bright brown eyes sparkled when she shot a pun back at him during pun contests. He noticed how she knocked on the door; a quick, three-tap little song on the door. He noticed how she chewed on her lip when deciding her next move in chess games with him.

Sans noticed all these things and more. It was getting increasingly difficult for him to focus at his jobs. Papyrus found him daydreaming more often than usual at his sentry post (Sans daydreamed a lot anyway, but his daydreaming had increased tenfold) and with every few minutes he spent sleeping, he spent an hour thinking his feelings over.

Of course, Sans' friends couldn't overlook this. He was getting increasingly distant, his words always vague, his gaze always vacant. This wasn't too far from ordinary, as Sans wasn't the most attentive skeleton around, and he wasn't exactly blunt and decisive. But Sans was not the type to become more or less of who he was. He was always just so. And that was what tipped off his friends.

Undyne tried giving him a double cooking lesson with Papyrus, which resulted in several pots of burned tomato sauce because Sans wasn't watching the pot closely, which made Undyne extremely upset, which ended up in half the kitchen getting demolished by an angry punch from the fish woman.

Alphys brought her entire collection of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie DVDs for a marathon with Sans, but the skelebro ended up falling asleep somewhere between episode ten and fifteen. Alphys was upset that Sans found her favorite anime so boring, but ended up watching the rest of it with Papyrus instead, who had become very fascinated in anime.

Mettaton gave Sans exclusive tickets to see his new movie, Metta: The Soul Awakens, and Sans had ended up not going at all. Mettaton merely laughed it off, saying that he would've been surprised if Sans had shown up at all. In fact, if Sans had shown up, he would have been stuffed into a screaming crowd of humans and monsters alike.

Toriel invited Sans to her home in the Ruins for a chat and a slice of pie. Sans couldn't say no to some butterscotch-cinnamon pie and a cup of tea, so he went anyway. But when Toriel attempted to strike up some conversation, Sans seemed to be preoccupied with something. Even when the kind goat woman tried her "concerned motherly figure" tactic, she could have been talking to a stone for all Sans cared.

Papyrus himself whipped up a spaghetti feast for Sans, with every type of noodle Papyrus could cook (which was a large amount) and a life-size sculpture of Sans made of spaghetti and meatballs. Papyrus was actually shaping up to be a smashing chef, and Papyrus' strategy was to cook his way into Sans' heart and see what was ailing him. Unfortunately, Sans didn't budge, and to top it all off, he didn't even eat the spaghetti-statue of himself, saying, "Nah, I'm too bone-iful to eat, Paps."

Asgore brought Sans to the royal palace to see his flourishing flower garden, which not only had yellow flowers now, but a variety of blooms everywhere, all colorful and lovely. Sans, however, turned out to be allergic to one of the flowers (how a skeleton could be allergic to something was something even Sans couldn't understand) and had to go home and rest.

And so, Sans drifted about in his world, thinking about the one girl that managed to screw up all of his thoughts and mess up his perfect life.

Frisk.

* * *

 _A/N: So? Whaddaya think? Good enough? I rushed to get this out as quick as I could since I think you guys deserve a little something... from my absence... DX I was legit drowning under piles of homework. Dang, school is tough to balance with writing. Anyhoo, this was typed real quick, so I know there might be errors. Oh well._

 _And that noodle that Papyrus couldn't pronounce? It's fettuccine. ;)_

 _Love you all,_

 _Meikai_


	2. Nerves

Sans had never felt so nervous in his life when Frisk knocked on that door.

The three light taps on the door startled the two skelebros. Papyrus was stirring the contents of a large pot, which was giving off a wonderful smell, and Sans was doing what he always did: nothing.

As usual, the two skeletons fought to answer the knock. Papyrus sprinted to the hall, his lanky frame clattering about as his bones bumped into each other. Sans merely closed his eyes and reappeared in front of the door just as Papyrus skidded to a halt, sending pairs of shoes and boots into Sans' face.

"bro." Sans shot a look at Papyrus, like he was saying, " _Really, dude?_ "

"SANS! IT IS MY TURN TO ANSWER THE DOOR! YOU WOULD DO WELL TO BACK AWAY AS I OPEN THE DOOR WITH THE GRACE AND BRAVADO THAT IS SYNONYMOUS WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"yeah, i kinda know that. but be a dear and lemme open it, would ya?"

Papyrus huffed and folded his arms dramatically. "VERY WELL. YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I AM SO KIND, BROTHER."

Sans shuffled forward and took a deep breath. This was it. He was going to tell her.

If his bony palms could sweat, they'd be dripping puddles.

He grasped the door handle and thrust it open to reveal a shivering Frisk, bundled up in a purple jacket and a thick green scarf that Papyrus had knitted for her years ago.

"Heya," Frisk beamed, her teeth chattering in the usual wintry air of Snowdin. "It's s-so cold up here, isn't it, Sans? I j-just came up from Hotland... are you just gonna stand there? Lemme in!"

Sans was frozen for a second, but hastily recovered himself. _Focus_ , he told himself sternly. It would all work out fine if he just kept his head straight. He opened the door wide and forced a smile. "sure, frisky. come on in."

The brown-haired girl stepped inside, brushing snow off her shoulders and taking off her snow-caked boots. "Jeez, every time I come up here, the cold just seems to get worse and worse! You guys have it easy, being made of bone and all..."

Sans cracked a grin. "i guess skin can get... a little _troubonesome_." Ew. Not one of his best ones. Frisk didn't seem to mind. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but a smile crept onto her face.

"Haha. Good one, Sans. Let's go find Pappy, huh?"

Sans tucked his hands into his pockets and lifted a shoulder. "Whatever you say, Frisk."

As Frisk trotted into the kitchen to say hello to Papyrus, Sans took a deep breath. He'd been imagining how the moment would go for weeks. He recalled the conversation he had dreamed up of last night…

 **Sans:** So.

 **Frisk:** Out of puns, buddy?

 **Sans:** You could say that again.

 **Frisk:** Out of puns, buddy?

 **Sans:** Is there an echo in here?

 **Frisk:** Nah, you're just going nuts.

 **Sans:** Actually, I am going nuts about something.

 **Frisk:** What's that?

 **Sans:** You.

 ***Frisk blushes intensely.**

 **Frisk:** I never knew you shared my feelings, Sans...

 ***Sans and Frisk kiss.**

Of course, Sans knew that the conversation could go a lot worse…

 **Sans:** Actually, I am going nuts about something.

 **Frisk:** What's that?

 **Sans:** You.

 **Frisk:** Yuck! Freak!

 ***Frisk slaps Sans.**

So Sans worried and worried in those few seconds from the hallway to the kitchen, where Frisk was chatting animatedly to Papyrus.

"...And so I took Alphys out to watch the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie movie, and she loved it! The last time she was this happy was when she and Undyne announced that they were officially a couple. Do you remember that, Paps?"

"OH! I REMEMBER THAT GLORIOUS DAY CLEAR AS A BELL! YOU KNOW, SPEAKING OF BELLS, I WOULD NOT BE SURPRISED TO HEAR WEDDING BELLS IN THEIR FUTURE!"

Sans strolled in casually, smiling his usual mischievous smile. "What'd I miss?" he said, looking at the two of them.

"LOTS OF THINGS, BROTHER! FRISK HAS BEEN GETTING UP TO ALL SORTS OF HI-JINKS WHILE SHE VISITED HER MOTHER! I-I JUST REALIZED THAT RHYMED..." Papyrus shouted/said.

"wow. paps, you could be a rapper someday." Sans joked, and Frisk laughed.

Sans loved her laugh.

"YES, WELL..." Papyrus blushed a bright orange. "I WOULD MUCH RATHER COOK MY DAYS AWAY WITH MY BEST FRIENDS!"

"So, what's on the menu tonight, Pappy?" Frisk asked, drumming her fingers on the counter top.

"AH! I HAVE MADE A WONDERFUL BAKED MACARONI-AND-CHEESE! IT IS NOT YET BAKED... BUT IT IS BAKING! SO WE ARE HAVING BAKING MACARONI-AND-CHEESE!"

"sounds good." Sans said, watching his brother scurry about, clanging pots and pans together as he readied the meal. He glanced at Frisk. Performing such a simple action made him sweat.

"Yeah! So I'll get the plates. Sans? You want to help?" Frisk opened a drawer and picked up a fistful of cutlery.

 _You might get a chance to talk to her... one on one._

"y-yeah, sure frisk." Sans said, plastering his grin on again.

He opened cupboards and drawers and eventually found a sizable stack of plates that seemed suitable enough. Looking round, he saw Frisk with her bundle of cutlery, waiting for him.

Sans decided to take it as a good sign.

As the pair went to set the table, Sans observed Frisk carefully. She didn't seem any different than before, he supposed. Same faraway smile. Same bright eyes. And then, darn it, she looked up.

"Oh, hey, Sans. What's up?" Frisk asked brightly.

 _Okay, keep it together. Don't panic... don't panic…_

"eh. not much." he croaked.

"Your pun game is lacking somewhat!"

Sans relaxed a little. _It's just regular banter. Keep talking._

"yeah, well, puns are like music, y'know? they sound nice, but coming up with 'em comes with its fair share of... _treble_." Sans had to give himself credit for that one.

Frisk howled. "Gosh," she wheezed. "Puns are the death of me!"

Sans smiled, a real, genuine smile. "heh. i'm pretty _clef_ -er, aren't i?"

Frisk wiped her eyes, doubling over with fresh giggles.

"puns are pretty easy once you master the _bass_ -ics, though."

Okay, this isn't so bad. Maybe slip in a pickup line along the way…

"for a funny skeleton like me, puns are my _forte_."

 _Come on, come on, put in some romance!_

"once you get the hang of 'em, when the right moment comes, you just gotta _duet_."

Frisk smiled. "Duets sound marvelous when they pair up the right singers."

"are we the right singers? are we marvelous together?"

Oh God.

Oh jeezums.

Did he really just say that?

Sans just broke several pun rules.

 _1\. Use timing._

Nope, Sans said it at the worst time possible.

 _2\. Cleverness._

No intelligence in that line. At all.

 _3\. Laughs._

Sans thought his hearing was pretty good for something that didn't even have ears. And there was nothing but thick silence.

Oh, boy. He knew was so screwed, he couldn't even feel disappointment or anger.

Frisk blushed furiously but managed to hold it together. "D-do you sing, Sans?"

"well, of course. in the shower."

Frisk laughed nervously. "Then of course we could make a great duet."

WHOA.

WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA.

It took some time for Sans to process what Frisk just said.

He blinked several times and remembered where he was.

"y-yeah, sure, frisky."

Sans set shiny white plates and bowls onto the table, his mind numb. Holy crap. Did she like him?

Did she just make a very subtle move? Was he still sane?

Honestly, he didn't care anymore.

He was floating in stupid happiness, and he was angry at himself for it.

* * *

 _A/N: Sans is on Cloud Nine, but he's not sure if he's misreading the signs. Ah, poor Sansy! He'll be rewarded in the next chapter, so don't worry._

 _Welp, that was this chapter. I was very pleased how this one came out... a little on the short side, but good enough. Anyhoo, if you liked this chapter or the one before it, PUNCH THAT FAV BUTTON IN THE FACE! (Yes, jacksepticeye.)_

 _Love you all,_

 _Meikai_


	3. A Friendly Bump of the Teeth

The baked macaroni-and-cheese that Papyrus had made was absolutely delicious. It was creamy, with a sharp cheesy flavor. Sans loved cheesy. After all, most of his puns were cheesy as hell.

"Mmm!" exclaimed Frisk, taking a bite of macaroni. "This is so yummy, Pappy!"

"THANK YOU, HUMAN! I AM MOST HUMBLED BY YOUR KIND WORDS!" Papyrus beamed, a big grin on his face. "UNDYNE RECENTLY TAUGHT ME THIS DISH, AND I AM LEARNING LOTS MORE!"

"yeah." Sans snickered a little. "this is pretty... _gouda_."

"SANS..." Papyrus sighed and stabbed a piece of pasta with his fork.

Frisk smiled at Sans, shaking her head. "You're nothing but trouble, Sans."

Sans blushed a little but kept a level head. "sure, kiddo. trouble's my middle name." Was Frisk looking at him strangely? He couldn't tell.

And so Sans pushed the macaroni around his plate, too nervous to eat anymore. Instead, he drank some milk ("MILK IS THE SECOND MOST IMPORTANT PART OF A SKELETON'S DIET! THE ONLY THING MORE IMPORTANT IS SPAGHETTI!") and listened to Frisk and Papyrus' chatting.

"...AND SO UNDYNE SUPLEXED THE WATERMELON AND THE JUICE SPLATTERED EVERYWHERE! IT WAS LIKE UNDYNE WAS BLEEDING!"

"How in the world can you suplex a watermelon?"

"VERY GOOD QUESTION, HUMAN!"

Sans sneaked another glance at Frisk, who was radiant with happiness. The only times she looked like this was when she was at the skelebros' house or with Toriel and Asgore. While she was with Mettaton and her other friends, she wore the same gentle smile that she usually wore when she was feeling fine. Fine, but not wildly happy.

Did that mean that he and Papyrus held a special place in her heart? Sans wasn't quite sure. She and Sans had always been close friends, but she and Papyrus had a sort of easy camaraderie that Sans never had. Did she like Papyrus? Did she like Sans? Did she even like anyone at all?

"SANS! ARE YOU LISTENING?"

Sans looked up, startled by his brother's exclamation. "yeah, bro?"

"I WAS JUST ASKING YOU IF YOU WOULD LIKE MORE PASTA!"

Sans smiled at his innocent little brother. He wished he could have some of Papyrus' zeal and brightness. Unfortunately, he was all sorts of messed-up inside, and Frisk would never have the sweet, caring boyfriend that she deserved if she chose him…

"uh, i'm fine, paps. how 'bout you, frisky? need anything?" Sans replied hastily.

Frisk drained her glass of milk and shook her head, patting her stomach. "Ah! I'm stuffed, Pappy, so nah, no thanks. How about some Nice Cream, Sans? The Nice Cream Guy's come back to Snowdin for a visit!"

Sans brightened up. He would rather die than say it, but he was a sucker for Nice Creams and their cute little compliments. He couldn't understand why he loved the darn things, but he wasn't one to turn down a chance to hang out with Frisk.

"see ya, paps. want a nice cream?" Sans asked, getting up from his chair.

Papyrus was gathering up bowls and plates busily, but paused to grin at Frisk and Sans. "HOW THOUGHTFUL OF YOU! YES, I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE SOME NICE CREAM, BUT I AM OCCUPIED WITH CLEANING THE CHEESE OFF THESE PLATES. PERHAPS YOU CAN GIVE ME MY NICE CREAM WHEN YOU RETURN, BROTHER!"

Sans waved at his brother and looked to Frisk, who was smiling patiently at the brothers. Sans fought his blush and gestured to the girl. "ladies first." Frisk giggled and ducked her head as she opened the door and stepped out.

The cold Snowdin air blew merrily, quickly erasing any traces of warmth from the skelebros' snug little home. Frisk almost immediately began shivering despite the purple coat and scarf she wore, and Sans was quick to notice.

"here, frisk," Sans muttered, flushing slightly. "this old sack of bones doesn't need a jacket." He draped his heavy blue coat around Frisk's trembling shoulders, mumbling about how skeletons were winter-proof.

Frisk smiled through her chattering teeth and accepted the fluffy jacket. "Thank you, S-S-Sans," she murmured gratefully.

Sans shoved his hands behind his back and shrugged. "all in a day's work," he replied, his cheekbones turning a little blue. He could feel the awkwardness hanging between them like a curtain, waiting to be lifted, but Sans didn't know how to clear it.

Fortunately, Frisk spoke up. "So... have you gotten any new jobs lately?"

Phew. Something easy to talk about…

"yeah, i picked up a job as a night guard at grillbz. monsters can get a little out of line when they're... _intibiated_." Sans wisecracked.

Frisk snorted and wrapped her arms around herself. "Good one, Sans. But Mom appreciates puns more than I do, so you don't _kneed_ to try so hard."

"yeah, well. i get free drinks and food, and that's better than any kind of pay."

That left the two of them snickering until they arrived at the Nice Cream stand, where the Nice Cream Man seemed more than happy to see them.

"Oh, BOY! My patrons are back for more yummy treats! So happy to see you two!" cried the Nice Cream Man, ecstatic. "Here, for you guys, a Nice Cream on the house."

Frisk smiled widely, accepting a Nice Cream and passing me another one. "Here, Sans."

Sans eagerly took one and gave it a big lick, savoring the sweet chocolate flavor and the chilliness on his magic, glowing blue tongue-like appendage.

"mmm. what does your nice cream say, frisky?"

"Apparently, I'm super spiffy!" smiled Frisk as she looked at the little message on the bright-colored wrapper. Sans marveled at how such a little thing could make her so pleased, but Sans wasn't at liberty to judge. After all, he thought the best part of Nice Creams were their sweet little compliments.

Looking at his own, Sans read the small phrase on the shiny foil.

 _Love yourself! I love you!_

Sans shook his head at the crinkly paper. _If only I could love myself as much as this piece of crap does_ , he thought unhappily.

Frisk tugged on his elbow impatiently, snapping him back into the world. "Sans?" Frisk said, a little confused.

"oh. sorry, kid." Sans answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his bony neck. "hey, frisk, check out my nice cream."

"Oh? What's it say?"

Frisk craned her neck eagerly, but Sans turned to face her at the wrong moment.

Major oops.

Frisk's soft lips collided with his bony mouth, teeth clacking against each other painfully as skeleton smacked into human.

The feelings that surged through Sans at that moment were so mixed up that Sans could hardly muster the strength to just pull away from Frisk. He felt shock, fear, elation, desire, worry... but most of all... he felt a strange sort of happiness. The thing he'd never even dared dream about had finally happened. He also wondered if Frisk was feeling the same way.

They stood like that for a few seconds until he felt Frisk shift against him and back away slightly.

"f-frisk?" asked Sans worriedly. "i... uh... i mean... that... it... was... i didn't mean..."

Frisk plastered a smile back onto her face and took Sans' hand reassuringly. "No, no... it's... it was just a bit sudden, that's all."

Sans shuffled his feet and stared at the ground so hard, he was surprised cracks didn't start appearing.

"I... uh..." Frisk blushed and looked at his Nice Cream wrapper shyly.

"what a coincidence. look at the message." Sans said, his grin sliding back onto his face automatically.

Frisk examined it and giggled, embarrassed. "Sans... I..."

The skeleton's body immediately tensed.

Frisk smiled again, this time, a true and natural smile. "I think that was the worst kiss I ever had in my life!"

Sans barked a laugh and tilted his head, intrigued. "was that even a kiss to start with?"

Frisk reddened. "Then what would you call it, Sans?"

Now it was Sans' turn to flush. "a friendly bump of the teeth?"

The two laughed nervously, but Frisk was the first to address the elephant in the room.

"Um... so... was that… are we… uh... still platonic?" Frisk stammered, blushing heavily.

Sans shrugged his shoulders. "only if you want to be." He smiled wider than ever to hide the roiling emotions in his stomach... or at least, his figurative stomach.

Frisk bit her lip and wrung her scarf between her hands. "That's just it, though," she blurted. "I don't know. I'll admit, I kind of wanted... more... but I don't know the feelings behind it."

"well..." Sans exhaled deeply, trying to conceal the disappointment in his tone. "do you need some time?"

Frisk smiled kindly, a smile radiating warmth and patience. "No, I know that I definitely have something deeper than friendly feelings toward you. It's just moving so quickly."

Sans turned his hands palm-up. "well, i won't deny that i like you lots, frisky."

The two stood awkwardly, shooting each other glances when the other was looking away.

Eventually, Frisk took a nervous step toward Sans, who turned to her, searching her face for signs of regret or pity. He found none.

She looked at him, _really_ looked at him, taking in every inch of his face, every bit of his bones.

Sans cocked his head to one side, watching her intently. _She was so close now…_

Frisk bit her lip and looked up at him underneath her long lashes.

"D-do you think we could try that kiss again, S-Sans?"

Sans' face turned a bright shade of blue, but held himself together as best as he could.

"if you want to," he choked out, shoving his hands into his pockets to hide the trembling that was rattling his bones noisily.

Frisk took another step. The space between them was nearly reduced to none.

He stared at her bright eyes, which seemed even brighter by what was to come.

"welp." murmured Sans huskily. Frisk nodded and looked up at him.

Sans leaned in and ever so gently, gave her the faintest whisper of a kiss.

He knew that Frisk deserved the gentle, softer touch of a human's lips, but Sans was just a skeleton. Gosh, he couldn't give her that. So he tried to be as delicate as possible, holding her close with one hand and the other in her short brown hair. Frisk didn't seem to mind at all. She seemed to press her lips harder against his, as if she were asking for more.

Sans chuckled, a low rumble rising deep in his throat. "needy, aren't we?"

Frisk merely wrapped an arm around him, pulling him tighter against her and giving a small sigh.

Sans moved to her jaw, tracing small kisses along her jawline and cheek. Frisk gasped a little and whispered his name.

"Sans."

"what is it, babes?"

"Can we... go somewhere more private?"

Sans drew back and smiled at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world.

"you got it, princess."

* * *

 _A/N: Yay! Final chapter to the three-shot is finally done. I got lazy and didn't finish it for ages, and just chipped away it. Stubborn bugger. -_- Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. This is my first real fanfiction on here, but I have some others I have yet to post. Once again, I'm not gonna be writing anything exclusively for FFN until I can get all these stories posted. Thanks for all the reviews/follows/faves! It means so much to me that you all seem to like this little fanfiction. I'm just a small fish in a big sea and already people seem to enjoy this! I'm going to reply to the reviews I've been getting and… yeah. Okay…_

 _ **Rosie Vulpes:**_ _I know, it was a little mistake I made! Sorry... :P I TOTALLY DID NOT SEE THAT YOU COULD CHOOSE PROTAGONIST AS A CHARACTER! Ugh. I'm so sorry, but thanks for the reminder!_

 _ **Fern of the Clouds:**_ _That makes two of us, heh! :)_

 _ **Panda (Guest):**_ _OHHHH thank you so much! I nearly squealed out loud when I read that…_

 _ **Akinator (Guest):**_ _Thank you for the kind words! :D Unfortunately, this marks the end of this three-shot, but I'll be posting tons more Undertale fanfiction. Stay tuned!_

 _Thanks for following/faving to GameLover888, Fanfic Duck, CoyoteCupcakes, invader amethyst, CaptainKicky, coconut994777, Rosie Vulpes, BeechHeart1987, Writing Matrix and Mr. Indigo! If I missed you, I AM SO SORRY! But all the same, thanks for taking a look at Getting Frisky! It means a lot to me._

 _So thank you all for the support and feedback! You are all awesome people. I'll see you all in the next story!_

 _Love you all,_

 _Meikai_


End file.
